Yugi's FNAF
by YugiDMega
Summary: I DO NOT OWN the game series. Ok, this is simply for fun. Enjoy, or not. I honestly don't care for haters because someone might find it amusing. Yugi is working at Fazbears Pizza Joint to solve the mystery with her friends. Will she survive all five nights? Or will the place be reduced to rubble form their interference? Rated T for cursing and mild gore. Might bump it up later.
1. Chapter 1

~Stealth's POV~

"Guys!" Yugi shouted happily sliding into the living room with me, Kez, Fuboo and Dawn as Angel wa in the library right now. "You know that job at that Pizza Place?"

"The one where all those guards died and that one quit, Mike I think he's called?" I hummed

"Yup, I got the job!" she grinned

Silence

"WHAT?!" we shouted

"That's great! We can now see what set these things off!" Fuboo grinned

"Find out what triggers them and we should have something soon!" Kez grinned

"I'll get the blackmail material in case the owner tries to pull something." Dawn stated looking at her phone. "Done, now I'm going to take some measurements."

I watched in shock as she speeds around Yugi with measuring tape while entering them into her phone.

"Uh, is no one freaking out at the fact that iI/i didn't get the job?!" I huffed "I could chop those things to bits!"

"Yeah.. That's kinda why they hired me. It was between the guy with the sword or the chick with the taser. The taser would do less damage to the animatronics so I was picked." she shrugged "Besides, Kez gave me the headset so I'll be talking to you guys while there so I should be fine."

"You'll be able to relay information?" I asked and she nodded

"It'll be verbally so I'll be talking as I learn something."

"Fine, but try not to die. Laura would be pissed if she finds out we let you go there at night."

~Night One~

The lights were off, we had snacks, soda, and we were ready for the night.

Even Rose was wary as we waited

We watched the cameras of the place while listening to the man's message to Yugi.

i"Yeah, when they see you at night they think that you're an endoskeleton and, thus, out of uniform. Once that is against the rules they'll force you head first into a Freddy Suit if they see you. Now, usually that wouldn't be a bad thing, but the suits have crossing wires, gears and various other things in them so you can see why that would be a bad thing. Just don't use up all your power and you should be fine."/i

I grimaced as we now knew why they attacked but scoffed at the idea of Yugi losing power.

"Well, I can just make some walls to seal the doors. That should keep me safe enough." she huffed

"Well, we kinda need you to roam around." Dawn stated "We have the cameras on our screen so we can warn you of the others."

"Uh, no." Yugi deadpanned "These things try to drag you off on sight and I'm not ithat/i heavy. I can't short them out either because they don't want them damaged."

"Come on! We'll pay attention and everything!" Dawn grinned

"As long as you stick to stunning them it should be fine kiddo." Kez pointed out

"They're right, when will we get another opportunity to map out all five days?" Fuboo stated

"Alright, I'll take a look around." Yugi sighed and we watched her peak into one of the hallways.

"It's clear." Kez stated and she nodded

"Alright, here we go." Yugi breathed and walked down the hallway and into the dining area. "Well, they're a hellovalot more threatening at night."

"Yeah well, they haven't roamed yet. I think they hate being spied on mostly so if they see you they might leave you be... I hope." I stated

"Uh... You might want to check again." Yugi stated and we saw that they were all looking at her. "Yeah... No, fuck this. I'm going back to the room."

The Rabbit, Bonnie I think, started moving

"If you touch me I will fry your processors so bad they'll scrap you." Yugi growled and it went back to the stage.

Though Freddy didn't look too happy.

"Kiddo, do the rest of your shift in the office because Freddy doesn't look happy." Kez said worriedly

"Fine." she huffed but stopped at a door "What the...?" Going into the door we looked warily at the apprehensive look Freddy had on it's face along with the others. "Uh... Guys? I smell blood in here but..." she vanished into the room and we heard shuffling from her mic "There's no blood in these things... So where?"

"Kiddo?"

"Was... Where?"

"What wrong Yug?" I asked

"There's... A suit missing." she stated

"Missing?" Fuboo blinked while the light of Dawn's phone illuminated the room

"Um, according to this. There's Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy." Dawn stated "Nothing about another one."

"What about the old place?" Yugi stated "This place was re-opened right? That means there was an old pizza joint. I'm finding parts that don't look like they belong, not from them though."

"Belong how?" I asked

"They're yellow."

"Yellow?" Kez blinked and we were all on our phones "I got something! There should be a room in there."

"The generator room?"

"No, um. Is there a map to the place you can get?" I asked "Because it looks like there should be another door."

"There's a vent on the floor..." she answered and we heard her sniff "Ugh! I found the source of the blood... Hold on, I'll cloak."

The sound of Yugi going invisible was heard and the grate being removed met our ears. A few minutes of shuffling she inhaled sharply and a scuffle sound was heard as well as the grate going back into place.

"Kiddo?" Kez asked worriedly as Yugi was hyperventilating, clearly trying to breath.

"I-*huff huff* I f-found... Wheeze.. I found it. A gold colored Freddy." she hissed almost silently

"Why are you whispering?" I asked

"Because the endoskeleton isn't in it." she answered just as quietly

"What?" Dawn asked

"The kids were killed by someone removing the endoskeleton and wearing Golden Freddy. There's rumors that a mini-game appeared on the tablet when the last place was open. There was a pink guy and a purple guy, purple guy was caught." she wheezed

"So?"

"Golden Freddy was emptied to kill the kids, it no-longer has a means to move and there's a possibility of one more killer out there." she wheezed "Golden Freddy was imoving/i."

The silence was deafening

We saw the door open and Yugi stepped out visibly shaking.

She pointed at the animatronics then at the wall a foot or two from the door.

We blinked when the nodded.

She slid down the door

The chime sounded and a cheer went out.

It was 6am

Yugi shakily got up and walked over to them.

"Is that..." a shaky breath "Is that... The iother/i one? The other killer?"

They nodded

"..."

"Is it possible to not attack me for the rest of my week here?" she asked and they seemed to talk before another night. Yugi nodded "Good because we, my friends and I, are going to take care of this."

She left and we turned off the camera's for now and waited for her to return.

"We got some work to do." I sighed

"We'll get started on the suit then." Dawn stated "I figured that the Animatronics only attacked if they saw a human. Probably adults since kids seem to be protected pretty well."

"I'll see if Rose will help with the schematics." Kez sighed

Rose, if you all remember, is the mansion we live in. She hates the hell outta us but realizes that we can do some good work so she lets us connect to places that would be in trouble or to see if we would kill ourselves off.

But even she wouldn't let something like this stand.

"Yeah, she might have something in mind." I sighed

~Night Two~

"Alright Kiddo, after much work and time distortion and various materials from Rose, we made this for you." Kez said holding up what looked like a limp, anthropomorphic form of Yugi's animal form but a lighter purple in the light as opposed to the light sucking pitch purple it usually was.

"Uh, how will this weird suit help me?" Yugi asked putting it on, grimacing at the limbs reached the floor. Putting on the hood (it acted as a zip up hooding) I noticed that her signature hat fazed through and ended up on the costume's head. Zipping it up we jumped when she gave an agonizing screech as the costume filled out. The screech became a familiar roar before it dropped to it's paws and knees panting. "Why the ihell/i am I in ipain/i?!"

"That was the endoskeleton morphing to you." Fuboo answered

"WHAT?!"

"The outfit itself is a special synthetic material that looks and acts as animal skin and fur, beneath that is a thin layer of something called 'living metal' that allows it to mold to living things and becoming a part of them. You're connected to the suit at a cellular level as any damage done while in it will hurt. Fortunately, you also register as a robot in scans so you should be fine. Well, as long as you don't exeed eight hours in the suit anyway. We made sure you'd have time to get out if anything keeps you but once it hits 8 am you need to be out of it. There's a timer that should show up in your eyes like a visor screen so you should be good. Here's the headset to talk with us." Kez said placing something onto Yugi's now large fox like ears. "This will let us hear you like usual and you need to remove the suit as soon as you get back to charge but iremember/i, the suit is only good for the extra two hours if something happens!"

"Why can't I just take it off between 12 and 6?" Yugi asked moving around on all fours before wobbly standing up.

"Because during those 6 hours in the suit, you iare/i the suit." Kez explained

"What?" Yugi blinked (I think, kinda hard to tell with the hat honestly)

"To trick animatronics you need to ibe/i animatronic. So the bots will think you're one but you'll be high end and expensive looking." she answered

"So, go in, work like normal, see if I can find golden Freddy again." Yugi huffed flopping to the floor "Damnit! Gonna have to work on that." she sighed wobbling back onto her feet "Alright, I'll head out and hope that this works." she dropped back into all fours. "And I'll practice on the way there." she sighed grabbing her bag and heading out. Her now single tail drooping behind her.

"Alright, now we switch the tv's to the pizza joint." Dawn said switching them over and I cut out the lights so we could see them better.

"Ah, there she is." Fuboo said as we see Yugi enter the place on wobbly paws.

She walked over to the animatronics, they looked surprised, and she revealed that she as the one from yesterday.

"Let's just say, I can help a little better now." she stated going to the office and we heard her digging through something in there as the phone guy left another message. He was mostly talking about how most people tend not to last to day two and that Yugi should make it before it went silent on his end while Yugi kept digging around. Then it went silent on her end.

Seems she found something.

"Okay, got a few cameras that need a bit of." she charged the cameras but yelped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as there were no cameras in the room

"Nothing, I'm about to head out now." she said quickly and we saw her quietly make her way to the room again. We blinked when a new screen appeared after a few minutes of shuffling around. "Can you guys see me?" she asked

"Yeah, but what's with the mask?" Dawn asked and I saw that she had a mask over her muzzle

"It's a bit overwhelming right now. I could smell the blood ibefore/i I entered this place. I'm just glad that my eyes are covered or else it'd be violently bright in here." she sighed but went quiet. She went under the table and cloaked.

We soon found out why.

A gold colored Freddy Bear walked into the room, looked around, and left.

The problem?

It vanished from camera immediately after, not even fully leaving the dining hall.

"Believe me now?" she whispered while removing the grate and placed a camera in the ventilation shaft. Removing the other grate she sneaked into the room and placed a camera where hopefully it wouldn't be spotted. Sneaking out she put the grate in place and did the same for the one in the room.

But she didn't enter the room.

She was still in the vent.

"What's?"

The door slammed opened

Golden Freddy was back

It quickly looked around again and we were glad that Yugi replaced the grate because it checked over it briefly before moving on.

Checking the other cameras I saw that all the animatronics were standing stock still on stage as Golden Freddy walked towards them.

The door Yugi was in opened but nothing was seen nor heard. It was closed just as silently though the animals were focused on the golden one.

i"Where is the Night Guard?"/i

Silence

It growled before pausing.

The sound of someone flicking through the cameras while giving a huff was coming from the security room.

It seemed to grin before going full sprint into the hall.

"It's coming for you!" we shouted and we saw Yugi raising her hand before making a downward motioned.

The doors slamming shut in Golden Freddy's face

"Night 2 Full Power Bitch! I saw you." she huffed as he banged on the door "What part of iFull power/i don't you understand?"

It stayed there the whole night, becoming more and more agitated when the doors didn't open and the power didn't fail.

The cheer and chime rang out

It was once again 6am

It pounded on the door with ferocity but gave up. We watched it glare before reaching the stage and waiting.

Yugi opened up the doors and walked through the entrance, flipping off Golden Freddy as she passed.

"Next time, don't make the doors work on an automatic weight system. Because it's easy to reverse the pull without using power." she deadpanned while leaving.

We watched the camera once more, Freddy looked to be seething with rage before going into the generator. No doubt to keep whatever Yugi did from happening again before we cut off the feed and prepared for the next night.

~Night 3~

Yugi had spent most of last night and this morning getting used to the suit at Rose's request. Telling us that Yugi might be sing the suit in the future. She tends to over or under reach most of the time but seemed to be able to walk like I do though, to be fair, being an anthropomorphic fox means I can wear shoes.

Yugi was back at the pizza place and she was testing the doors while ignoring the phone guy. Not like it mattered as he seemed to have been in the builsing the same time as you for awhile.

"If it wasn't for the fact that answering the phone might get me killed, I'd trace the call myself." Yugi huffed "I think I'd better stay in here." she said "I can hold the doors shut myself so I'm good there."

"You sure Kiddo? You might be able to sneak around some more." Kez asked

"And we still need some more data on what happened here." Fuboo pointed out

"I would love to, really I would, except Golden Freddy is off the stage and heading my way." she stated slamming the doors down and we saw Golden Freddy waiting at the door before laughing and leaving.

"I need you guys to check the camera's for me." Yugi said, her body sparking "Something tells me I'm screwed if I check myself."

Going through the screens we noticed that a poster had Golden Freddy on it.

"FUCK!" we heard Yugi shout and a loud discharge along with a metallic screech.

Going to Yugi we see Golden Freddy being electrocuted by Yugi before the doors slam open and she runs out. We watched her run into the dining room and cloak mid jump.

My training telling me she's in the rafters.

Golden Freddy came stomping out but found nothing.

A roar of rage echoing from it and it stalked towards the other animatronics threateningly.

It screeched as it was electrocuted once again, with imuch/i more power.

It became a heap on the floor.

"I take it back, this job rocks." Yugi laughed

It twitched but got shocked again.

"Yup, best job so far."

"Uh, kiddo? We found that there was a fifth child and it might have been in the Golden Freddy costume." Kez stated

"And I believe you." Yugi stated zapping the Golden Freddy again "But does that give this kid the right to be a massive dick about it? No, it doesn't. So, bad kid or bad man, they're getting zapped regardless because I don't abide by either.

Another zap

The 6am chime rang out while the animatronics blinked at Yugi when she jumped down and kicked Golden Freddy as she left.

"I'm gonna say this once, evil child or evil child killer, I'm gonna smash ya, I will hide your parts and no-one will find you ever again. Because others might think you're the child but there are more spare parts around than needed for you alone and machines don't lie." she growled "You're the child killer, I don't like child killers."

She walked out

When she came back she stretched and suit became limp fabric once more.

"Explain." I sighed

"That's gonna depend on what you two" she pointed at Kez and Dawn "found out."

"What about me?" Fuboo pouted

"I know who was watching my back with Stealth." she answered taking off the suit and folding it.

"Okay, five kids missing, likely stuffed into the suits." Kez read off

"Mini games suggest something putting the kids into the bots, a 'gift' of sorts." Dawn continued

"Granted by what looks to be a puppet." they said together.

"Ok, I do believe that the child was placed into the Golden Freddy. But honestly? I don't think they'd have one suit in case something happens. Old newspaper in the place talked about how they kept the old animatronics but scrapped the new shiny ones because there were problems." Yugi stated "I think they were iworse/i than the ones I'm dealing with."

"They were." Kez stated "Took some hacking from Fuboo and Dawn here found out that the adorable animatronics they had before... Ripped off peoples skins when they were caught. Apparently they were set as guards in a way themselves. Something about going hostile if someone messed with the main frame in any way."

"So, we we need to go back a little further." Yugi sighed "Good thing this job is almost up. I want to ax whoever's in the Freddy Suit because, even if I didn't know who was inside, children aren't afraid of other children like that. It's gotta be the guy that killed them, if it really is the kid then well..." she scratched her head "Look, I'll use my scythe tomorrow and set it to 'physical' so it'll slice the suit only." she promised "But for now, I'm getting some food and going to sleep."

She vanished into the door towards the kitchen

I looked at the others

"Think that the kid and the killer are in the same suit?" I asked "Because that's what I'm getting."

"Yeah," Kez sighed then grinned when Dawn held up Yugi's scythe "though I'm glad Kiddo doesn't know we've been upgrading it." she grinned

I did too, we had some adjustments to make.

~Night 4~

"Alright." Yugi sighed "What did you do to my scythe? It's heavier than it was last night." she asked giving us a distrusting look through her suit eyes.

"We just added an effect to help you with the splitting." I stated "It'll make it painful if the spirit is evil."

"So?"

"It's sharpened." we stated

"HELL YEAH!" Yugi grinned activating it with a grin. The shadows grew and her fanged grinned seemed to glow as she became darker. It quickly receded and went back to normal "Sweet, that still works. Alright, I'm off to the job." she said running into the building.

"I will never know why she likes that so much." I sighed

"I think she said something about how it makes a good entrance if you haven't seen it a million times." Kez sighed.

We watched the feed and saw Yugi enter the place then vanish.

Golden Freddy coming out that moment

"Where is the Night Guard!" it hissed

The glint of a familiar but mostly unused metallic weapon, the sound of it slicing through air, metal and ibone/i.

It slid in half from shoulder to hip, blood spraying then pooling as Yugi appeared.

"I'm right here. And you're trespassing." she growled then blinked "Oh shit, that wasn't supposed to slice through... Physical... Wait.. This thing's a ghost?!"

It shook violently, a purple figure began forming.

"Uh, no." It was sliced in half, screeching in agonizing pain before fading "Clear!"

We moved in.

Scouring the place we removed any hostile ectoplasmic signatures and called the place clear.

Standing near Yugi we watched her remove the suit.

"Alrighty then, Golden Freddy a.k.a purple man is gone. Any objections?" she said and the animatronics shook their heads "Any more attempts at my or other night guard's lives?" she growled and they ireally/i shook their heads. "Good, because if you think iI'm/i bad? Imagine what they" she pointed at us "can do because I'm warning you right now. I'm the iweakest/i in this group. Now, I have tonight and the next night to finish, have fun." she said walking to the security office.

We glared at the animatronics

"She trusts you." Dawn growled

"We idon't/i" I growled unsheathing my blade "remember that and we might not have to return and perform a ideep/i clean."

"Have a nice life." Kez hummed with her phone in hand "Also, this place is wired to exploded. If she flat lines, so do you." we smirked at them and left.

~Final Night (Night 7 iNOT EIGHT/i)~

~Yugi's POV~

I yawned and checked the wristwatch on my fur covered wrist.

It was 5:58 and my final shift was almost done.

I had decided to wear the suit one last time as it's been useful when dodging the animatronics in our tag/hide'n'seek matches. The others added some things like frequency adjustment and the like so they can hear what I hear from my ears, see what I see 'sometimes' and Rose (The Manor) gave me special cameras

Gathering my stuff I decided to take a final look around the place.

"Maybe I'll take a crack at another week?" I hummed then shook my head "Nah, don't think I'd care for that." I yawned and smiled when the chime went out.

It was 6am

"Goodbye for the last time." I smiled going for the door just to hear a crunching noise beneath my feet... Er.. Hind Paw? Screw it, feet.

Looking down I saw a newspaper, picking it up and reading it made my eyes widen.

iNight Guard Wanted!

Come Work at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria! The most amazing place in the world!

Work night shift for 5 nights./i

"It's dated 1987, but I don't think was here when I came in earlier." I hummed shifting my bag and stance "Though, I do wonder why those toy guys were decommissioned. I think Dawn said something about ripping people's skin off?" I hummed placing the paper in my bag and walking outside.

"WELCOME TO FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZERIA!" cheered a happy woman in a weird Freddy uniform.

Looking behind me I was greeted with a parking lot.

I jerked back when the woman touched me.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you a new animatronic?" she asked worriedly "We're not supposed to touch them." she said looking sorry.

"Uh, no. No, this is a.. Costume, to get in the spirit of Freddy's ya know?" I said but shook my head "Nevermind, got a phone?" I asked and she pulled me inside. Chatting happily about how happy she was that someone appreciated the place.

"Though I wish you had some clothes or something." she admonished

"Look lady, you find me a phone and I'll wear any pants ya give me." I huffed folding my arms just to hear a 'Yar!' from the side. "Is that Foxy?" I asked bounding over to him with the other children. "Foxy works?!"

I grinned as he did his routine before heading to the stage.

I wasn't even iborn/i when these things were around so it was cool to see them inot/i wanting to murder my face.

The animatronics on stage were human, a bit of a shock there, but then again they ido/i get scrapped somewhere down the line so it makes sense that I wouldn't know what they looked like.

There was a guy wearing a blue suit with the recognizable red bow, his hair was blue with white edges and his skin tan with black shoes.

He was clearly 'New' Bonnie.

"Makes sense I guess." I huffed "While animals and anthropomorphic animals can be cute people tend to respond to other people better sometimes."

Checking the other bots I saw a tan skinned blond young woman wearing a bright yellow suit with a large white apron with the words 'Let's Eat' embroidered on it. She was wearing an orange sun cap, I guess as a means to show that she was the 'New' human Chika.

It was working

Next to her was a young man that was dark skinned wearing a brown suit and black tie with matching top hat.

He was clearly 'New' Freddy

Though he was singing at the moment I felt uneasy. One of them was watching me intently but it wasn't him.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see the woman from before.

She had a pair of brown pants in one hand and a triumphant grin on her face.

"I found a phone for you to use." she said smugly and my ears drooped, much to the cooing (and giggling once they realized it was because of the pants) from the children,

"Alright, I'll put 'em on. Then I get to use the phone." I stated heading to the bathroom.

This place wasn't that different from the future Freddy's Pizzeria, meaning they must've knocked down or added some rooms at some point. Looking around the empty bathroom I noticed that there was a flyer about the 'New' Animatronics. Apparently they were updated with the latest facial technology and tied to information on all local criminal databases so they can defend the children.

Checking the date made me freeze

It was 1987

"Well... Shit..."


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to point out that, when this was originally written/typed out, it was to be posted on Deviant Art.

It has and, if you wanna read it early, you can find it there under the same Author Name. Because of this, I won't be deleting them as finding them all can be a pain so tough cookie if you don't like it. If you can read HTML then it won't bother you much. But here's a chart to put it in perspective.

Italic: i.../i

Bold: b.../b

And now...

IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

"Well... Shit..."

AND NOW WE CONTINUE!

Quickly putting them on I found the woman waiting for me outside.

"You look adorable!" she squeed and I was wondering if it was too late to for me to simply leave. "Come on, there's a phone near the stage."

"The... Stage?" I squeaked as she dragged me over to it.

"Here you go!" she said happily before skipping off.

"Okay," I sighed dialing the number to Kez's phone "here's hoping I get through." I finished, ignoring the holes being burned into my back by whoever, or whatever, was watching me.

The number went through and a tired male voice that answered with a gruff hello.

I winced because I knew that voice.

"H-hey Father Time, look. I'm in 1987 and need to patch through to my manor." I said sheepishly

"Damnit, not again. First that weird blonde chick blackmailing me, then the one with the shades..." he grumbled

"Hey now! I picked up a newspaper and ended up here! I didn't ask for this!" I spat

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your panties on." he gruffed "Ah, here we go."

Dial tone

"Hello?"

"Kez!" I grinned

"KIDDO?! Where did you go?! You ivanished/i from the cameras but we could still hear you!"

"I got ported! It's 1987 and it looks like it's the grand re-opening Freddy's Pizza Place!" I hissed "Also, the animatronics are human, weird right?" I asked

"Kiddo, you need to get out of there! The bite of '87 during this time!" she hissed

"What!" I squeaked

"It's never confirmed f it was the child or one of the workers that got bit!" she pressed "We need to get you out of there!"

"That's gonna be hard to do because I still have the paper that got me.. Huh?" I felt something hugging my tail. Looking down I saw a little kid snuggling into it. He looked to be no older than eight or ten, he had gray pants, a blue hoodie and was holding a bear. He saw me looking at him and he blinked at me.

He squealed when I lifted the tail and gently placed it down, his giggles bringing a smile to my face.

"Ah, look. I might end up becoming a new guard here. Is it possible to find the link to Rose that resides in this time? Rose was built during the 1800's so there should be a door here somewhere." I begged

"Calm down kiddo, we'll get to work on that. You just try to survive, we're tuned into your senses and it looks like we can still use the cameras. If that's the case then you should be able to find a place to stay and remember! The suit can only be worn for about one more hour so find a place to camp out for the night."

"Alright Kez." I sighed hanging up and the kid was still giggling on my tails "Come on kid, let's find your parents k?"

"But I gotta meet Golden Freddy for a surprise party." the child pouted

I frowned because I didn't like the sound of that.

'I don't like how this sounds' I thought 'Why have only a few kids for a surprise party?'

"How about this then?" I said looking around, seeing that no-one was paying us any attention, even the stare was gone, I cloaked.

"Cool!" he grinned

"Now let's go, maybe you can feed me cake or something." I said letting the kid hug my tail with his bear and I trotted next to him at a steady pace.

Soon we were in a room filled with four other children and I froze when I caught a whiff of the Golden Freddy.

I could ismell/i the knife on the guy.

"Fraud." I growled softly and looked to the boy "Kid, when I become visible, get all the kids under the table and close your eyes alright? You gotta ipromise/i me that you'll keep 'em closed until I tell you to open them." I said to him and he nodded

"Ok, but why?" he asked

"Because that's not Freddy." I answered and his eyes widened.

The kid quickly got to the others and I stood between them and Freddy.

"And now for your surprise!" the Freddy impostor stated dropping the cake and taking off the mask.

The blade appeared in his hand and several kids screamed.

"Now!" I shouted

"Go!" the kid yelled pushing everyone under the table as I de-cloaked.

The man stepped back in shock as I stood at full height (the suit gave me an extra foot or two on top of my normal height.)

"W-what?!" he squeaked "What are you?!" he demanded and I gave a fanged grin

"The inew/i guard in town." I lunged at him the same way all the other animatronics would one day teach me how to do and a resounding crunch met my ears along with the taste of copper.

The body went down and I spat out the flesh and bone from my mouth.

Taking a swig of water I rinsed out my mouth and spat it out before checking the body.

He wasn't going to be hurting these kids anytime soon

I noticed a purple smoke pour from the body, forming into the purple man.

A swing of my scythe took care of that.

With a loud screech, the man was gone and I could hear feet pounding our way.

"Alright kid." I said going to the table "It's safe to open your eyes."

"Y-you got the bad man?" the boy asked and I nodded

"Yeah, I got 'em. Now come on, let's get you all back to your parents alright?" I smiled just to be hugged by them all.

"Thank you!"

"Uh, it's no problem kids. Honest, now come. You're parents are almost at the door." I stated getting on all fours "Climb on so I can get you to them faster."

Once all five kids were on my back I trotted to the door and opened it, stepping out of the room I was surrounded by various staff and parents.

"My baby!" various parents shouted

"What was that screeching noise?" a man shouted

"Wait, if you could hear that screech. Then why didn't you hear the screams?!" I demanded "Four kids, iFOUR KIDS/i screamed at the itop of their lungs/i and you're telling me that ino-one/i heard that?!"

"Uh, w-well."

"I could understand if the parents were near the stage, it's iloud/i over there! But you." I narrowed my eyes at his scent "You smell of the office, there's a camera outside this door with one inside that, if broken, I iknow/i has audio because it's standard practice! Why didn't you notice anything?!" I spat "You trying to tell me that you ididn't/i see five children enter a room behind a Golden Fred Bear?! You didn't ihere/i their cries for help when that camera can't hear anything other than what's going on in ithis/i" I pointed at the door "room?!"

"I-it's" his body shook

A flash of metal and a pink soul.

"Y-you bastard." I hissed as he stepped back in shock. The knife that almost went into the child in his mother's arms now in my side "You iknew/i what was going on! You're the pink guy! You were helping that other guy kill those kids!"

"How would you even iknow/i that?!" he roared "About the camera? The audio?! Only a..!"

"That's right bastard, former Night Guard and I'm going to send you to jail since I doubt these people need a reenactment on what I did with your buddy." I snarled as he stepped back

"W-wha?" he glared at the kid wearing the blue hoodie "You! You let this ithing/i in there and ruined everything!" he went for the kid

I was faster

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" the boy shouted as I reached the man first

iSnap/i

The man went limp and I dropped him from my jaws.

"Patooie, great. At this rate I'll inever/i get this taste outta my mouth." I huffed spitting out the crimson taste.

"Is it safe to open our eyes now?" the kids asked

"Yeah" I sighed "it's safe."

A phone rang

"Miss!" a familiarly cheery voice called out "it's for you!"

"Alright." I looked to the parents "You all stay safe alright?" I stated walking to the phone.

"Here you go." she said handing it to me then hugging me "Thank you." she whispered before running off.

"Kiddo! What did you do?!" Kez shouted

"Uh, I just saved some kids from being killed." I blinked

"Kiddo, the place is now open for business again!"

"This is bad how?" I blinked

"..."

"Ok, you got me there." she admitted

"Tell her about Chica, Bonnie and Freddy not being haunted anymore!" I heard Stealth yell

"Eh?"

"He's right, they aren't haunted. They're still shoving people into suits so nothing's really changed. They still glitch and all that." she stated

"So... Nothing's change? The animatronics are still the same amount of homicidal without the kids?" I asked asked

"Pretty much."

"Wow... That's... Wow..." I blinked

What the hell do you even say to that?

Hey mom, member those possessed bots? Turns out, they're just as dangerous without the kids in 'em! Let's go!

"I'll start up a rumor and hope it holds alright?" I sighed

There was a screeching noise

That quickly got silenced by my scythe.

"What was that?"

"Just the pink guy being killed by my scythe." I answered

"Oh"

"Other than that, did you find anything?" I asked "According to my timer I don't have a lot of time left before... Whatever... Happens to me so I'm going to head out." I stated

"Good, and not yet but we're close. We've found the wing that was around in 1987, like, freshly built so it's perfect! The problem is linking a door because it didn't become able to link to other dimentions and the like till around 2000 so..."

"It's cool, I can sleep on top of the place if able so I can..."

"You need a place to live?" a voice asked and I saw the happy chick from before

"Uh, yeah. I'm unable to find my way home at the moment so.." I trailed off "So I'm going to camp tonight."

"You can stay here!" she stated "There's an extra room that the animatronics can't get into with a shower and everything!"

"I-I couldn't..."

"But I insist! It's the least we can do since you saved those children!" she said pouting and I looked around. People were filing out and the place looked like it would close soon.

"Alright" I sighed "But I want to work here at the very least. Wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Deal! We need a new guard anyway now." she smiled and I nodded

"Alright." I was back on the phone "Got a place to stay, I'll call next time alright?"

"Got it, be careful and expect a call from either Dawn or Fuboo next time."

"Got it, night."

We hung up.

"Ok, about this room?"

She dragged me to my new living quarters.

Once I was finally alone I removed the suit with a few seconds to spare and washed out it's muzzle since it was stained crimson at the moment.

Once that was done a quick shower and dinner had me ready for bed.

The sound of the animatronics walking so close unnerved me but I was good as long as I didn't leave the room.

~morning~

Yawning awake I heard the hustle outside and checked the suit.

It wasn't wet anymore so I put it on, smiling when it showed that it was fully charged.

Putting on the pants the woman gave me I shouldered my pack and walked out into the pizza place.

It was filled with kids, parents, some guys in suites and what looked to be reporters.

Said reporters swarmed when they saw me.

"Gah!" I cried out as various flashes went off in my face. I crouched and jumped to the railings above and jumped from metal bar to metal bar until I was over the crowd.

"Hai!" called out a familiar boy and I dropped down. It was the kid in the blue hoodie from yesterday.

"Oh, hey kid." I smiled "I honestly thought you wouldn't be back after yesterday." I stated scratching my head.

"Yeah, but then we heard you say that you wanted to work here. Does that mean you're the new guard?" the kid asked and I paused.

"Well, it's up to the boss of this place honestly." I admitted "But if they agree then yes, I'd be the new guard."

"That's actually what we want to talk to you about." a man stated and I turned to see a man wearing a suite, black, with a standard red tie, black shades and an earpiece.

Guy looked more like secret service than anything, or bodyguard.

"Our boss wants to hire you as the new night guard." he stated

'Called it.' I thought

"You have proven steadfast and agile in both your saving of the children and the dodging of reporters." he continued "Usually we don't give jobs to animatronics..."

"I'm not." I stated

"What?"

"It's just a ireally/i good suit that I've had a ilot/i of practice moving in." I stated "It kept me safe in my job involving bots as it reads as one while I wear. Unfortunately, the drawbacks made this the only suit made and me the only one to wear it. And even then that's pushing it."

"How bad?" he hummed and I could see the gears turning

"10 seconds of the suit being on is the most agonizing death ever. If you survive well..." I looked at the kids "You end up like the two guards from yesterday."

He shuddered

"Alright, do you want the job?" he asked

"Of course, I can keep watch at night." I stated

"Good, a previous employe will be called in. He'll tell you what needs to be done." he said shaking my hand "You'll start tonight."

"Ah, guess that means I better get some sleep then." I huffed then turned to the kid "You be good alright?" I smiled

"Uh huh!" the kid nodded "Mom! Can you sing something for her?"

"Of course, it'll be short though. I can't come up with something that well on short noticed." said mother flushed

"Nah, it's cool." I grinned

"Your eyes, your cheerful smile, your bright laugh's now here forever. Thanks to the hero girl covered in fur.." she sung lightly and I froze

This was the mother that sung the song after her child was killed, she was riddled with so much hate, guilt and sadness that she sung one of the most heart wrenching (given the circumstance) song in existence. [Seriously, listen to that song. It's heart breaking in context.]

I pulled her and her son into a hug.

"I'm honored" I sniffled happily "that I got to hear such a wonderful voice filled with such happiness." I smiled as she hugged back.

"I should be thanking you." she said as I released her

"Well, you all have a wonderful life. I'm going to be sleeping but I think i'll be off weekends. If not I'll stay up a bit longer to hand out with you and your friends." I grinned waving at him

"Bye!"

"What's your name?" the woman asked

"Yugi," I stated "later."

Making my way back to my room I felt the stare from stage again but ignored it for now. I had some sleep to get then could get started with my new job until the others could get me.

~Later That Night~

With a yawn I put on the suit and made my way to the security office.

I saw that the office looked like the one from the future but with vents instead of doors.

The phone came on

iHello, welcome to the most boring summer job in your life.

Look, you could be doing anything else but this but hey, I'm not the one working night shift. I'm not gonna sugar coat this, you could die. But that's what the mask is for, it should make the animatronics thinks you're one long enough for them to leave you along and keep working. Keep the music box wound up and you should be fine overall. Have a good night and good luck. /i

"Well, that didn't change much." I huffed popping open a book I had found as the guy continued.

Changing my tablet screen to the prize corner I wound up the music box and fell out of my chair when I heard it play.

"Holy shit, that's the room with no camera in the future!" I squeaked and decided to elaborate since it was confirmed that they could hear me. "One of the rooms on camera doesn't have video, it's strictly audio. The position of the camera shows that it might have been the Prize Corner in that room but I think it was sealed off because the music just keeps playing." I finished as I made sure it was wound.

Checking the vents I saw Balloon Boy sitting in the room with me.

"Hey miss." it chirped

"Uh, hi." I blinked "How much for a balloon?" I asked

"One dollar!" he said happily

"Cool, got a purple one?" I asked then rotated in the chair and kangaroo kicked the middle vent, feet connecting and sending First Freddy out the vent into Foxy, Chica and half faced Bonnie. "Alright, LISTEN UP! ANIMATRONICS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE SECURITY ROOM FOR SECURITY REASONS! ANY ANIMATRONICS THAT IWASN'T/I HIRED THAT I CATCH TRESSPASSING WITH HOSTILE INTENT, AND SHOVING ME INTO A SUIT COUNTS, WILL BE MET WITH EQUAL OR DAMAGING FORCE! AM I CLEAR?!" I roared

Shocked silence

"I said, AM. I. IBCLEAR/B/I." they scattered "Thoughts so." I turned to the kid while I checked the prize corner and wounded up the box "Now then, about that balloon?"

I paid the kid and got a balloon (purple) tied to my tail.

Checking and winding the music box was how I spent most of my time as well as looking out for any animatronic that ididn't/i heed my warning.

Looking up I saw the animatronic called Mangle over me.

It wasn't human, more of a fox that reminded me of Foxy but female. Probably because of the want to have at least ione/i animal here ot because kids took so many things off of her that it was decided to not bother with the changes.

"Any reason you're here?" I asked it

It lunged at me

But I was ifaster/i

My paw closed around her muzzle before she could even open her jaws.

"Let's get one thing straight. My jaws are more powerful than yours, had I wished it you'd be walking out there without a muzzle right now. Fuck with me again and I will show you just how ipainful/i being dismantled can ireally/i be. Got it?" I snapped and it nodded "Good," I released her and went back to my book "I'll see if they'll order you some new parts in the morning."

I wound up the music box as I read my book.

iFixing up Animatronics for dummies/i

3 am

I wound the music box once more and finished the book.

"Man, I really I wish had brought another book." I huffed winding the music box

I felt the stare again and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"HAI!"

"OH GOD WHY!?" I screeched falling out of my chair and a female voice laughed

"Are you new?"

I looked to see Chica at the vent

"Uh, how the hell did you even ifit/i in there?" I squeaked

"Easy, I don't usually bother though. The old animatronics do that already, but what about you? Mangle seems to like you and if Mangle likes you then you must have done something good." she smiled

"Uh, I said that I would see about getting some parts for her." I said slowly as she picked up my book

"So you get her parts and fix her up?" she asked

"I might be able to." I said warrily

"Great! I'll tell the others to not hurt you then!" she grinned "The others have been wanting to meet you ever since you saved those kids! Come visit us sometime!" she grinned putting the book back and shuffled through the vent.

"Uh..." I blinked at the vent before winding the music box again and I felt the stare again "You can stare all you want. I'm not going out there." I deadpanned

Looking at the tablet, I wound the music box just to see Balloon Boy again when I put it down.

"Uh, hi." I waved "For what reason do you sit there?"

"I alert the others to an impostor in the room!" he said happily

"Kid, you've probably killed a ibunch/i of innocent people with that." I deadpanned "That mask" I pointed to the Freddy mask "is to keep them safe from the animatronics wanting to shove their bodies into what equals to a imeat grinder/i. It sucks."

"Never thought about it like that, though most of them make it and a few of them were criminals." he pointed out

"That were either doing community service, escapees, or learned their lesson and was looking for honest pay." I sighed

"We got the escapees."

"Ah."

"The boss would like to meet you!" he said after I wound up the music box again

"Really now?" I asked not at all looking forward to that meeting

"Yeah, the boss was ireally/i mad that such a bad person managed to find their way in but was happy that they were stopped. But then the boss got mad again because the band couldn't do anything to help." he said seeming to pout

"Yes well, I was merely helping." I stated "I didn't trust it so I asked to come along."

"Boss said that you weren't with the kid but still managed to be nearby."

"I have my ways, just like you do." I stated

"True, though they won't be secret for long." he said and I blinked at him "If boss wants you around then you'll be telling the band everything to keep them off your back." he continued "It's kinda why I'm fixed in this position."

"That can inot/i be comfortable." I deadpanned

"Better than the Marionette honestly, that guy has to live in a ibox/i and throws a hissy fit if you forget to wind it's music box."

"Why does he even need it? That can inot/i be a comfortable tune to listen to."

"It's the only thing that calms him down."

~?~

"He's talking the new person?" I asked and recived a nod

"Yup, I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

"The new guy sent our animatronics flying and muzzled Mangle." I snapped

"You did the former to show who was boss, as for the latter. Mangle attacked, we just never thought someone could defend themselves."

"And Mangle being happy?"

"The Guard was reading how to fix up animatronics. Seems to have a sense of wariness to us that talks of previous exposure."

We watched as the balloon boy left to, presumably, get more balloons as all of his were gone.

I looked to the other one

"What do you think?"

"Me?" a pause "I think it's seen or, at least, been in contact with the old animatronics before. The handling is of someone used to fighting them off in some form or other. Or, at least, large people."

"Were you able to see them?" I asked

They all shook their heads.

For some reason, when we tried to lock in on the new person when they moved they ifaded/i from sight. We couldn't get any type of reading and that's suspicious but because they saved the children I was warmer towards them.

"I didn't pull up anything in the criminal databases and anything thing that matched was already caught and in custody. This new guy is just here, a random no body that was here." a smile "We should introduce ourselves!"

I'll admit that the thought of doing so made me extremely happy like when we meet iall/i our new friends.

"Maybe they won't break the rules this time!" the other smiled

"Alright, I'll greet our new friend soon." I smiled "It'll be a grand surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

~Yugi's POV~

I was currently floating part way off my chair with about 30 balloons tied to me.

"You can't be using normal helium." I blinked

"Industrial grade!" Balloon Boy grinned

"Awesome!" I said bobbing a bit "I wonder how many it would take to float at Mangle's level?" I wondered

The balloons popped

"FUCK!" I hit the ground with a pained filled groan

"Mangle!" the Balloon boy admonished while said fox laughed above me.

"I hope you realize, this means war!" I shouted "I am gonna need a LOT of Balloons for this though."

The chime and cheer rang out.

It was 6am

"Wow, I didn't realize that cheer was that old." I blinked "But whatever! I'm going to bed but I am definitely buying more balloons." I yawned and stretched tiredly "I'll see you guys later." Climbing through the vent and to my room.

~Later~

I heard a phone ringing and I put on my suit and answered it

"Hello?" I yawned

"Yugi!"

"Dawn?"

"Yeah! Why do you sound tired?" she asked

"Had an exhausting shift. But it was kinda fun, kicked some stuff, got to float on balloon power, got stared at, and met 'New' Chica." I stated

"Alright, um. Can you do something for us?" she asked

"Sure" I yawned "what is it?"

"If... If anyone asks about you being animatronic, answer truthfully. But ONLY if they persist alright?" Dawn asked and I blinked but chalked it off to my lack of sleep.

It had only been half an hour honestly.

"Uh... Sure... Whatever, find anything on the manor yet?"

"It's only been a day and a few hours Yugi." Dawn deadpanned "Give us some time."

"Alright, alright." I sighed "But since you guys are still doing your thing I'll just go to sleep. Night... Er... Day."

"Night Yugi." Dawn laughed and I waited for her to hang up.

I was glad I did

I heard something that made my eyes wide before hanging up myself and quickly going into my room.

I shut and locked the door, removed the suit and, after making sure it was put away properly, went to sleep.

It was iway/i too early for what I heard.

~Dawn's POV~

"Why did you tell her that?" Stealth asked me and I looked at the 'Toy Crew' singing on the Freddy Stage.

There were five animatronics there.

The dark skinned Freddy with his mic, the yellow Chica with her guitar, Mangle was up there too. But she was the only one that looked partially solemn.

She was looking at the same thing we were.

Next to the blue ibastard/i Bonnie, hand in hand with a familiar dark skinned female with beige clothes and icon bucket hat, was Yugi.

Singing along with Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.

"See Yugi?" the bastard stated "Didn't I tell you? It came true, we're best friends."

"Forever and ever!" Yugi giggled.

We were waiting for her to snap out of it, for her to go 'What the ifuck/i am I doing?' and leave them to eat pizza. To tell that blue bonnet bastard to go to hell for what he did to her.

But no, if asked, she would drop what she was doing and join them on stage.

"That's why." I sighed looking at them all "Mangle said, when I was able to decipher her anyway, said that she wished that she knew before hand. She owed Yugi for the repair but Yugi never said anything, even when the removal and replacement of her body happened." Kez sniffled behind me along with Angel and the others. "Yugi didn't want Mangle to get in trouble. Maybe saying something will keep ithis/i" I motioned to the stage "from happening."

Yugi was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's 'Newest' Animatronic. Killed by someone unknown and put back together per protocol by the bots as she was mistaken for broken.

She still recognizes us, still talks to us, but has that sickeningly happy tinge to it.

And Bonnie...

We ihated/i Bonnie, and he hated us too. He made it clear with every smug look he sent our way, how he'll call Yugi up when he sees us enter to visit. Knowing that we'd rather have the old one back and rubbing it in our faces that Yugi was a part of his group now. That she was ihis/i, and that would /inever/i change.

Never thought we'd see the day we'd prefer sometimes crass over this happy thing on stage.

I heard the tone from my phone but thought nothing of it. We're usually here looking at this, hoping it was some sort of awful dream, even Rose was sad. Though it was mostly due to the fact that all her new guards can't handle the strain she naturally puts on them and they die within days (if unlucky) or hours (REALLY LUCKY).

We left the place as it closed, Bonnie's words echoing behind us as he talked to Yugi.

"See Yugi? We made sure you'd survive after that night."

"Why?" she asked

"Because you didn't break the rules, and you played nice, you were our best friend and we wanted it to stay that way. So now we are all together."

iForever/i

"..."

"You know that the fact you spoke with her means this isn't going to be here next time right?" Kez deadpanned

"Oh yeah, big time." I grinned "And I plan to rub it in his face too, but not yet. I want him to think he has a victory so I can savor his defeat." I cackled

People in the parking lot: O.O

~Yugi's POV~

I thought about what I had found out as I put on the suit.

That was ime/i singing in the background on stage, I was iclearly/i close to isomeone/i up there and I was so isickeningly happy/i that it made my skin crawl.

'Is that my future?' I wondered 'To be like... Like /ithem/i?'

I watched them singing on the stage, how happy they looked.

"Fuck ithat/i, I'm getting pizza." I grumbled going to the pizza bar to get a slice since the kitchen was closing and had a bunch of left over pizza. It would take a bit to get the smell off my fur but enhance senses meant enhanced pizza AWESOMNESS and I wasn't passing that up.

Yeah, I'm not going to sweat what I heard for one reason and one reason only.

I wasn't forced back to the present meaning what they're seeing wasn't in the cards.

Well, that and because the last time they tried to force me into a future I didn't want I ripped several holes in the timeline that only we could fix.

'Ha! Suck on ithat/i father time!' I thought with a grin as I downed another pizza in the security office.

I yawned as another night came and went, several weeks pass and I was getting the feel of the place. I chatted with Mangle, I slept soundly during the day as I was used to the people walking around and making a noise. I even took some time to hang out with the kids on weekends since a different guard usually took that shift, especially once they realized I was still ialive/i.

During that time everyone back at home were close to finding the door or, in Kez, Fuboo and Stealth's case, close to imaking/i a door to when I was.

I was given instructions for upgrades to my suit and I did so in my room. The cameras that Rose gave me were able to link to the manor so everyone could keep watch if they wanted. My ears could now pick up higher frequency so they can get better readings from their end.

Though I was kinda pissed when I found out that they were messing with my hat. Turns out, the ribbon they gave me could act as a scanner of sorts. I ireally/i wish they asked first but I'll admit that they knew me well, the moment they mentioned that it was scanner I was on board. The scanner couldn't /isee/i anything unless it was flat. Like the screen or paper or the like, making it overall useless.

It was also how I knew that the music box had stopped playing. The music was no-longer reaching my ears, and my scanner noted the alarm on my tablet.

Did I icare/i though?

No, the answer was no.

Looking at Mangle I was glad that her repairs were going along well. She was looking like a pink and white version of Foxy at this point while still maintaining the ability to slink around everywhere. Thanks to Fuboo's tutelage, I managed to make it so she could disjoint herself so she'd look 'broken' during the day and pull herself together at night.

Apparently, all plans to contact me have been pushed up by several days because of that so I should be expecting a greeting soon.

I was sitting in the security office, talking with Balloon Boy and Mangle when I saw that the alarm was going off.

"Oh no." whimpered Mangle

"What?" I asked lazily checking the tablet, the music box wasn't wound and the box was open.

"Nope, still not scared." stated after staring at it

"That's the alarm from Marionette!" Balloon Boy hissed "It's on it's way here! It'll ikill/i you!"

I stared then sighed

"I'm sorry but I can't be properly horrified by this. I just don't see how puppet boy is going to do much against me." I deadpanned

"He will kill you!" Mangle said worriedly

"I ieat/i dark beings Mangle." I reminded "Marionettes count because they're creepy as fuck, just below porcelain dolls."

They stilled

A face lunged at me and I punched in it's ifucking face/i, sending it flying out the vent and I landed on top of it. Roaring in it's face I snarled down at it.

"Didn't you ihear/i me state that Marionettes count as dark beings, and thus, I can ieat you/i?!" I snarled

It shook violently under my foot

"Let's get one thing straight." I growled "As long as I'm here, you and ievery animatronic/i on my /ishit list/i will be treated with instant hostility. Same warning as the rest, you enter MY SECURITY OFFICE WITH HOSTILE INTENT YOU WILL BE MET WITH EQUAL FORCE! But for you? You get an iextra special warning./i" I hissed and was face to face with it "You attempt that shit again and I will ibDEVOUR YOU WHOLE AND INCINERATE YOUR REMAINS AS THEY ARE CONSUMED!/b/i Am I clear?"

There was a distinct smell of urine in the air

"Good, now then. I'm going to look for a permanent means of listening to your music box. But I don't have to worry about you again... Right?" I growled and it shook it's head "Wonderful!" I chirped helping it up and pushing it towards the prize corner "Now you get some rest, you have a trying day in the morning."

I went back into my office to bot Balloon Boy and Mangle staring at me wide-eyed.

"It's official, you scare everyone just as much as the Boss does." he stated

"I'm awesome." I shrugged "And frankly, it heard me, thought I was lying, and I proved it wrong when I punched it. Marionette is a specter, technically you can't touch 'em, but I can." I grinned and downed another slice of pizza "Man, the pizza here is awesome!" I sighed munching on my slice.

~?~

The preparations were complete.

I didn't know iwhat/i the new guy was but, just in case they had organic material in and or on them, we had a way to fix that.

A long table to accommodate their sizes and straps to hold them down. A sedative makes them quiet but we don't like using it much. Harder analyze what needs to be replaced when they all read as junkies in our files as a result.

We've fixed it somewhat but...

I shook my head

No doubts now!

Not when our new friend is almost within reach!

I smiled as Balloon Boy and Mangle chatted with the new guard. Apparently noticeable if spoken to, according to Chica anyway, and said that it icould/i be because our eyes are out of date.

'I'm sure our new friend might be able to help.' I thought putting on the outfit that I used when greeting others.

The suite now has white stripes along the pant sides and I wore a blue cape with a black underside. Brushing my hair to make sure it was nice and spiked at the ends like usual I practiced my lines and vocals.

One can't expect to wow a potential friend if your introduction is poor.

~Yugi's POV~

I yawned after I finished talking to the others.

Kez, Fuboo and Stealth made a door from one of the most common doors around during 1987. They tried connecting the door with one here but something about the place wouldn't allow it.

I had a suspicion that what Marionette was to the Pizzeria was the Me equivalent of Rose's Guard, and thus. Keeping the way shut. I mean, it was hinted that it was the reason the kids ended up in the animatronics to begin with, so there was a chance that it protected those that were stuck here but went after those that shouldn't be here.

Hence the music box.

My ear twitched when I heard music being played.

I thought nothing of it at first but it just got louder, building up. I was about to ask Mangle or Balloon Boy about it but they were gone.

'That's... Weird...' I thought deciding to check it out.

iLet's make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight.

You'll be so happy

Just as long as you survive the night./i

I went through the vent, flashlight in hand, and looked around. The place was still empty looking but the music was clearly coming from the stage.

iLet's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy

Just as long as you survive the night./i

I decided that it might be safer in my box so I turned around.

And was faced to grin with Bonnie

"GAH!" I flinched

"Hey there! How ya doing? Nice to meet cha! Are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you be~fore. It's great to see new faces ar~ound!" he grabbed me and pulled me towards the stage "And if you'd like it, I can give a tour, of our enchanting wonderland. New and improved without the doors!" he sung

"WHAT?!"

"There's no escape but then, who would wanna leave?"

"Me!"

"It's a fantastical paradise! And it's not make believe!" he continued as if I didn't say anything "I'm so glad to have another member of the band!" Toy Freddy handed me a guitar. I was oddly touched by this and strummed a few notes "You're one of us now! So let me take you by the ha~nd." he reached for me but paused.

iBut what is that I spy?

bWith my robotic eye?/b

I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!

Maybe she isn't everything that she seems

Time to investigate what's underneath the se~ams./i

I noticed that they had all stopped moving and was watching Bonnie then me. Apparently he saw something as they all made a dive for me. Dodging I tried to run back to my security room but the path was blocked. The exit doors were igone/i like he said and I was basically istuck/i at the stage area with these guys.

iLet's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy

Just as long as you survive the night./i

I dodged Chica and Freddy and jumped over Bonnie just to get wrapped up by Mangle.

"Let me go damnit!"

"Please stop struggling." Mangle whispered "I don't want to hurt you."

I thought about simply breaking her then and there

"Please Yugi!" she implored and I sighed, going limp "Thank you." she said placing me on the ground.

"Yeah well, don't let me regret it." I growled

iLet's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy

Just as long as you survive the night./i

I was placed on a table and strapped down by her. I looked and saw that the others were walking towards me. All of them looking guilty as hell honestly so I was iconsidering/i giving them the benefit of the doubt.

And changed my mind almost immediately.

i Night~

If you survive the ni~ght.

Oh, I'll take you away

To our enchanted land of play/i

"Forgive me for being suspicious" Bonnie continued singing

'This bastard is istill/i singing?!' I thought incredulously

"Mischief's not on my brain" Chica held up a diagram of herself and Freddy held up a map of the Pizzeria.

The ientire/i Pizzeria.

"We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the Main Frame."

"Main Frame?" I blinked

"It's not that we don't trust you! We do!" they all hugged me "We love you too 3!"

"Gross" I grimaced

"It's just that at Freddy's" they giggled "We have a few rules. bAND IF YOU BREAK THEM WE WILL HAVE TO iBREAK/i YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS! WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS!/b"

O_O

"Now you wouldn't want that," Bonnie hummed "and frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good you've gotta ibe the bad guy/i!"

They circled around me hand in hand, eyes big and loving that made my skin crawl.

"In this world we play, we hope that you will stay! And we throw our most Electrifying Soiree! Formal attire is required for you take part." they grabbed the fur on my arm and stomach "You got some skin that needs removing before we sta~rt."

"..."

"This is gonna hurt." I sighed

They ripped the covering in their hands off my body.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Yugi!" I heard Mangle call out.

But my screen was flashing red... Sensitive electrical wiring close to exposure... Must... Eliminate...Sou...rce... Of...

Screen was glitching

"I suggest standing back Mangle, you're currently not... My... Tar..."

I roared

The restraints snapped and I was on all fours, locked onto the three before me as they were the ones holding the protective covering of my form.

b "Targets... iAcquired"/i/b

~Mangle's POV~

b "Targets... iAcquired"/i/b

I stood back as Yugi asked and I backed away.

She was currently in defense mode and she was locked at Chica, Freddy and Bonnie.

With a snarl she spun, her massive tail knocking them back and into the wall. The sudden impact forcing them still and a bark shut them down. My scanner revealed that it was electromagnetic in nature but only small enough to momentarily shut them off.

She growled before standing upright again and picking up the pieces ripped from her. She looked at them and raised her paw, prepared to strike them, but stopped.

"Bringing joy to children and adults in a safe environment." I heard her whisper and she lowered her paw "You were only doing your jobs. Doesn't make it any less damaging though."

She picked them up one by one and placed them on the stage. Digging around the backstage, I watched her cover them in blankets and making sure they'd be alright before going back to her security box.

I blinked when I realized that she was grumbling about psycho bots wanting her flesh worse than zombies.

Staying with the others, Yugi's shift ended and they began waking up.

"Wha? What happened?" Freddy groaned getting up

"We were wrong that's what happened!" snapped Chica

"But the scan showed that she had organic material inside her!" Bonnie growled as he tried to stand.

"But we were wrong and we hurt her!" Chica sobbed "Now she hates us!"

"Not exactly..." I said directing their attentions to the blankets over them and the pillows beneath their heads. "She understood, she didn't like it, but she understood." I continued "She thinks you're zombies now though."

"We need to apologize!" Freddy sighed sadly

"I didn't want to hurt her but..." Bonnie sighed "She read as having organic materials in her. It needed to be removed! How was I supposed to know she was animatronic like us?!"

I didn't think that though.

Something was off about Yugi.

Her response wasn't normal.

An animatronic would have removed the threat as per programming. Had she been one of us and this happened she would have permanently shut us down. We couldn't do that because we were made to get along, Yugi has no such mechanical ties and was hired clearly because she could stop us.

Any iperson/i would have showed either anger and shut us down for good or sympathy and let us go like she did. The last guy, the non-killer, understood us enough that he never retaliated. Yugi retaliates but is careful not to put us out of commission while doing so.

I will have to ask Yugi about it.

~Yugi's POV~

I sat in the security office and read the instructions that were appearing on my screen. Placing the patches of synthetic in place I blinked as the fibers wove together.

"Ooh, they really went all out for this." I blinked then winced "Still stings though."

I heard the phone ring and I got up to answer it, glaring at the animatronics as I passed, I answered. Ignoring the sad stares I was getting from them.

"What the hell happened?!" Fuboo demanded "How the hell did it go from singing to you screaming in ipain/i?!"

"Ugh, a scan of me revealed organic material." I sighed "They were trying to remove it, instead it exposed the inner electronics and made my brain kick into overdrive. Got the skin back on though, you guys did great with this thing."

"Yes well, we need you to be more careful." she admonished

"I'll try." I huffed "Which reminds me, did you pick up anything from the scanner?" I asked

"Uh, two things but nothing clear." she answered and I cursed about the useless thing

"Never mind, I need you to check something for me." I asked

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone messed with the Main Frame in this place at anytime?" I asked "He said that they're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe, I don't want any surprises popping up. Pink guy is dead along with Purple but that doesn't mean something else won't happen."

"I don't remember reading anything about it..." she trailed off

"The toys get scrapped though remember? But it's never mentioned why. It might have been the '87 thing but that doesn't mean you scrap 'em iall/i."

"Unless they were made together." Fuboo breathed

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I need to look into this, I'll call back in a few days. Also, we're getting closer to finding a door so you should be able to visit the manor soon."

"Fine," I sighed "I'll answer next time. Later."

We hung up and I limped my way back to my office.

Checking the time revealed it to be only 4am and I sighed.

"This is going to be a long two hours." I huffed

"Yugi?"

I looked to see Mangle dangling over me on the ceiling.

I gave a heavy sigh

"Yes Mangle?"

"You alright? I see that your covering is back on..." she trailed off

"Yes"

"Will you answer in anything other than either monosyllables or less then 4 words?" she deadpanned and I smiled

"Maybe, maybe not." I chuckled

She gave a quiet laugh of her own.

"They're sorry you know." she whispered

"Yeah well, unless they get the guts to come to me I'm not saying anything to them." I huffed

Silence

"You're..." she paused "What... Are you? Exactly?"

I was about to tell her to mind her own processors but out but remembered what I was asked to do.

"That's... Gonna take some explaining but not here." I sighed "We'll talk in my room."

She nodded and we started talking about various things we've noticed while here. From the kids removing the balls from the games to the few teens that try to sneak in just to get kicked out by me.

Once 6am rolled around Mangled followed me into my room and I locked the door.

"Ask your questions because it will determine what I do next." I growled

"Are you human wearing an animatronic or an animatronic that can imitate human?" she asked

"Neither." I answered removing the suit. Her eyes widen when the metal fittings became limp and fabric. "I'm human, but when I wear the suit I become animatronic. It was made to keep me safe from the other animatronics."

"So it's why you were able to stop us?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Lunge at me." I stated and she looked shocked "Just do it." I sighed rolling my eyes.

She did so and, like before, I grabbed her muzzle, snapping it close in the process while leaving me unharmed.

"See?" I said letting go "That was all me, the suit was designed to ihide/i me from the scans so I wouldn't be attacked because I was fleshy. My last job involved dodging animatronics as they mistook humans for endoskeletons. Let's just say, it didn't usually end well for those caught." I explained putting the suit away. "I can only wear the suit for six to seven hours at a time, eight under some extreme circumstances. But not past that."

"Why not?" she asked sitting on a chair while I cleaned the suit carefully

"Not sure, I notice that the suit shrinks down as I near the eight hour mark, stopping at my normal height so I think it molds to me or something. Not sure what else as I remove the suit by then so anything else is a complete lost to me."

She seemed pensive but nodded

"Alright. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, I trust you. Just don't tell the others alright? I don't mind Balloon Boy knowing but that's up to you, but not the others." I sighed and she agreed.

"Have a good night Yugi." she said heading out

"You too."

I closed the door and went to sleep.

~Stealth's POV~

We were back at the Pizzeria and Yugi was still an animatronic. Thankfully, it wasn't the sickeningly happy one like before but we were still wondering what the hell happened.

"Oh, they kept me longer and I was unable to remove the suit in time." she shrugged but that didn't sound like her at all.

Asking Mangle, the one Yugi trusted, revealed a darker plot.

That brought me to now.

The music was still going but I had my katana crossing with his, it was ice blue with a black hilt, somewhat matching his form, and it's twin was still in the sheath on his back.

"You made her into an animatronic." I hissed

"Of course, she was a new member of the band and it was imuch/i safer than replacing everything." he hummed "Face it, she's ours now." he sent me back "And we will idestroy/i anyone that tries to take her from us!"

Everyone on that stage, including Mangle, looked ready to back that promise.

"Stealth, stop picking on the bots. They're weird enough iwithout/i the added incentive!"

"But they're keeping you here!"

"It was either that or bring them home." Yugi deadpanned "I am inot/i telling them where I ilive/i."

They ran off the stage and hugged Yugi

"We love you 3!" they grinned

"Yes, yes, I know. Now go play your music and we imight/i play with the kids today." she growled and they cheered as they went back on stage and continued playing music.

"Is there a way to stop this?" I asked Yugi after a few seconds

"Yes, you all got a while after connecting the doors before this happens. I'm gonna need the upgrade to the cells though. I didn't have it so this" she waved at herself "happened. But then again, the alternative is just as bad."

"How so?"

"According to Father Time I used the money I got working here to buy the animatronics. They ilived/i with us."

"..."

I activated my Minecraft account and walked into the 'I give up' hole.

I also ignored Yugi laughing at me while Laura inquired what was wrong.


End file.
